How it Started
by Alostkid
Summary: Rodrick catches Greg at a moment that he has never seen before and he likes what he sees.When they both act on their feelings they love it but when it's all over things become awkward between them. Was this just the once? Would they do it again? Or did this mean something more for the both of them? Read to see what happens. Contains BoyXBoy incest I do not Own Diary of a Wimpy Kid
1. Chapter 1

It's been a very hard day for Greg. Dealing with work bullies and extremely hot people had taken a toll on him. It was hard seeing holly and Bryce date each other. But he wasn't jealous of Bryce he was jealous of Holly. Greg never liked girls boys had always turned him on girls did nothing for him. Bryce was always his first crush the boy of his dreams. As Greg walked home he had a very painful boner in his pants. His last class of the day was gym and they were required to dress out. His locker was right across from Bryce's. To avoid the locker room boner he always waits until mostly everybody is gone. But today something different happened today he did his normal going into the locker room. When he was sitting down putting his shoes back on Bryce walked up to his locker. He couldn't help but watch as Bryce took off his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them down to his ankles. He had his back turned Greg but even that seemed to give him a raging boner. He turned around and faced Greg and he couldn't help but sneak a peek at Bryce's dick. When he saw it Greg thought he would cum in his pants for sure. His cock looked huge even though it wasn't hard. Greg grabbed his things and left the locker room.

He was glad he made it home and no one stared at his very obvious boner in his pants. He called out to make sure no one was there with him. When he was sure there was no one home he went to his room and took off his pants and underwear and sat on his bed. Even though his first crush was Bryce there was another he couldn't stop thinking about. And that was his brother Rodrick. Yeah his brother was cruel and abusive but for some weird reason Greg found his older brother attractive. He started to stroke his cock faster making him moan as he thought of his brother. It always turned him whenever his brother would walk around the house without a shirt there had been a couple of times where he has just been in his underwear. He got off the bed and pulled a box from under it. The removed the lid and took out the paper covering what he really wanted to get to. When he removed the paper all that was left in the box was his blue dildo and a small bottle of lube. Greg had got the dildo many months before by paying someone who could pass as eighteen. The dildo was eight inches and about two inches thick it had a suction cup at the bottom so he could put in on the wall and fuck himself if he wanted to.

He grabbed the small bottle of lube and poured a small amount on his hand and started to stroke the fake penis. He poured some more in his hand and started to rub his asshole. He stuck the dildo on the ground and stood above it and crouched down in till he felt the tip of the dick on his asshole. He slowly pushed the cock inside of him making pain shot through him. He cried out as he went farther down shoving more and more of the dildo inside of him. He grabbed onto a blanket and held it tight as the last few inches went inside of him. He sat still and tried to adjust to the long penis inside of his asshole. He sat still and started to stroke his cock trying to take away the pain and bring the amazing pleasure he knew he soon would be in. He started to moan as he tried to desperately not to clench his hole. After getting more used to it he started to slowly move up and down taking the dildo in and out of his hole. The more he did it the more his hole started to get used to the long dildo inside of it. Soon the pain was replaced by building and amazing pleasure. Greg loved whenever he did get to use his dildo because he could be as loud as he wanted. It was a very rare thing for him to use it because he was hardly home alone but now he was or so he thought.

What Greg didn't know was that his brother Rodrick was standing in the door way watching his brother fuck himself. Rodrick was unbelievably turned on knowing his brother could take a cock in his ass like a champ. He was incredibly hard in his tight black pants and started to rub himself as he watched his brother take a dildo in and out of himself. For Greg the pleasure was now present and started to go as fast as he could taking the cock in and out of himself. He thought that the pleasure couldn't get any better then what he was already feeling but then he jammed the penis inside of him hitting his prostate extremely hard. He yelled out in the extreme pleasure and started to stroke his cock. He thought of his brother fucking him and he started to moan his brother's name. For Rodrick he felt himself starting to leak large amounts of precum in his pants. He had his fists balled and started bite his fists trying to not to go over to his brother and plunge his nine inch cock deep inside his little brother. He desperately wanted to with everything he had but he knew his parents would be soon home and what Rodrick wanted was not going to be quick. Greg started to stroke his cock furiously as he moaned out his brother's name. He felt himself getting close to his amazing orgasm he let out a load moan and shot his load on to the floor under his bed. Rodrick slowly ran to his room and closed the door. He sat there for a second as he tried to catch his breath. He stood up and slowly pulled the dildo out his hole making him gasps and moan. He went into the bathroom and washed off the dildo. He took a towel and dried off the penis. He got a paper towel and wiped his cum that was all over his floor. After he cleaned up his room he put the dildo back in the box and lube and put the papers back on top of it and pushed the box back under his bed.

Rodrick waited in till he heard the shower turn on and waited a while before walking out. He went to the front door and opened it and closed it loud so Greg would think he is just getting home. Then phone rang and Rodrick walked over to it and answered it to hear his mother's voice.

"Rodrick your father and I are going out with the Andersons tonight so we will be home late. You know the rules don't do anything you're not supposed to and be nice to your brother." She said but Rodrick wasn't paying attention to much to his mother he was planning what he was going to do to his brother but then a question something popped in his head.

"What am I supposed to eat!" he complained into the phone.

"I left money for you one the counter to order some pizza I have to go I will see you guys later love you" he rushed his mother off the phone because he was already planning how he was going to get in his brothers pants. He got off the phone and called the pizza place and ordered the pizza Greg and he loved. Greg walked into the kitchen to see his brother standing there looking incredibly sexy as usual.

"Who was on the phone?" Greg asked.

"It was Mom her and dad won't be home in till later tonight so I ordered pizza" he started to watch TV and he noticed that Rodrick was weirdly quiet. When the pizza came the both dived into it devouring every last slice. When they finished eating Rodrick left and went and got into the shower. As he stood there and let the water run down his body as he thought of his brother and his plan. He stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He was very impressed with his new body he had a very visible six pack and his muscle were starting to get bigger. He walked into his room and opened his underwear draw and got a pair that was at the bottom. He never really cleans out his things so he has a lot of clothes that our sizes too small for him. He put on the tight pair of black boxer briefs and walked into the bathroom. The tight black underwear made his cock look huge. He walked into the kitchen where he saw his brother standing at the counter reading a book.

"Hey what are you doing?" he said just so Greg would look at him. Greg turned to look at his brother and he was very surprised and he couldn't stop staring especially at his brother's dick in his tight underwear.

"Did you hear me!" he yelled and Greg finally stopped staring at his brother.

"I'm reading this book" he said and turned back to his book and continued reading trying to get the image of brother out of his head. Rodrick knew that his brother thought he was hot in this so he decided to take it a step farther. He went directly behind his brother and got so close to him that his dick was against his ass and his breath was on his neck.

"What's it about?" Rodrick asked. Greg grew hard in his pants as he felt his brother cock on his ass but he tried to act like he wasn't extremely horny.

"It's about… a boy running away from home… and becoming a successful millionaire" Greg blurted out but it was a complete lie he couldn't think straight so he just blurted out something. Rodrick walked away but then he thought of another plan. He dropped his phone under the table he got on his hands and knees and put his ass up in the air and pretended he couldn't reach his phone. For Greg it was simply torture he couldn't help but stare at his brother's ass and slightly see his balls in those tight pair of underwear. When he finally got his phone and stood back up Greg immediately went back to staring at his book. He finally decided to close the book and go to his room to change. Ever since his brother had gotten a lot more muscular and fit and seeing all the hot and sexy guys in the locker room he has wanted to look like that. He changed into a pair of red basketball shorts and put on a white tank top. He started doing pushups he started with five each night but was now at twenty. When he was finished with the pushups he noticed his brother was standing in the door way looking down at him. He got on his back and started to do sit ups. Rodrick saw this as the perfect moment we walked over to his brother and got on his knees and said.

"Let me help you little wimp" he said put his knees on Greg's feet to prevent them from moving. He noticed that each time he came up he was starting right at his dick in his tight underwear. He took that moment to act he placed his hands on the top of his brothers knees but Greg didn't think anything of it. He then slowly moved his hands down his brother's inner thighs making his brother start to breathe heavily but then he said.

"Rodrick stop keep your hands up here" he said then grabbed his brothers hands and placed them back on his knees. Rodrick smiled because he knew how he was making Greg really feel. He started to move his hands again down his brother's thighs and again Greg said.

"Rodrick stop!" he said and grabbed onto his brothers hands but Rodrick didn't stop he kept going. Greg sat up and put his hand on his brother's shoulder to make him stop but Rodrick started to rub Greg's cock through his underwear.

"Rodrick...Rodrick" Greg said as he started to moan. He placed his other hand on his shoulder to try to get him to stop but he Rodrick started to rub his cock harder making Greg moan louder. He wanted this so badly he thought it was his brother being cruel to him but the more his brother rubbed his cock the less he cared. Greg was in a cloud of amazing pleasure his brothers hands were bringing him. Rodrick took his hands out of his brother's pants and took the top of his shorts in his hands and slowly pulled them down. He pulled down his underwear and finally gave his pulsing oozing cock room to breathe. He pulled Greg's knees to his chest and lined up the tip of his cock to his brothers still stretched out hole.

"This is going to feel better than that dildo of yours" Rodrick said and smiled at his brother. It turned on Greg even more knowing that his brother watched him pleasure himself. Rodrick slowly thrust his cock deep inside of his brother. Greg gasped loud as his brother plunged his cock into him. If Greg hadn't used the dildo earlier it probably hurt but for Greg it felt amazing. Rodrick finally had his full nine inch cock deep in his brother tight warm hole. He started to slowly thrust in and out of his brother in till Greg moaned.

"Fuck me Rodrick fuck me hard!" Rodrick smiled and said to his brother.

"You want me to pound you Greg?" he said then smirked.

"Oh Please do it I want you to fuck me like the whore you know I am" that almost sent Rodrick over the edge he started to pound his cock into his brother making him breathe heavily and moan louder. His cock felt amazing around his brother's tight hole. Rodrick has had sex with a few people but his brother had to be the tightest and he loved every second of it. For Greg there was no comparison between the dildo and his brothers amazing cock. He started to jam his prostate making him yell out his brother's name. He wrapped his hands around his brother and dugs his nails into his back leaving deep marks. With his brothers tight hole clenching around his dick and the moans coming from him he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled his cock out of his brother and before Greg could say anything he rammed it back in making him scream and shoot his load all over his stomach. Seeing his brother cum all over himself Rodrick lost it and shot his load deep into his brother's hole. He pulled out of him and fell next to his brother. They both sat there breathing heavily and still coming down from there orgasm. When they both caught their breath things got weird between them and Rodrick left the room not saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day it was very awkward between Greg and Rodrick. They just tried their best to avoid each other at dinner for the next couple of days things were extremely quiet. For Greg he didn't know what the sex meant to him. He thought it would just be a onetime thing and then they would go on as their regular routine. But he felt even though he didn't want to he felt more. He wanted to be with his brother that night as he lied in bed he thought of him being with his brother. Not just sex for his brother to hold him and to be able to call his brother his made him happy.

For Rodrick he felt the same exact feeling. It was weird for him because he always had sex with people and then when on with his life. When he left he never looked back or had any second thoughts about doing it. He tried best to avoid his brother barely saying a word to him. He didn't know why he felt like this especially for his own brother. He tried to tell himself that his brother was a wimp, a loser and an embarrassment but he couldn't lie to himself. He has feeling for his brother and no matter how much he tried not to the feelings weren't going away.

One Saturday their parents had left them both to take their younger brother Manny to a birthday party. Rodrick was still sleeping and Greg was in the living room watching TV. The morning was pretty awkward they didn't say a word to each other. At lunch Greg was sitting at the table eating some food they ate the night before. Finally Rodrick spoke up and said.

"Listen we need to talk!" he said as he walked into the kitchen. Greg stood up and turned around to face his brother.

"Um yeah we do" Greg said nervous about what was going to happen.

"Listen that was just sex I mean we were just horny and we had sex it meant nothing" Rodrick said he knew he was lying to his brother and himself. Greg heart felt like it had just fallen into his stomach but he said.

"Yeah of course what did you expect" he said even though he didn't mean it he wanted for it to be something more he felt stupid for thinking it could.

"Yeah I mean how could I be with you. You're a wimp you're an embarrassment you're scrawny you're a loser!" he yelled. He was telling his own self lies trying to stop feeling the way he did but it didn't work he loved his brother. Greg stood there with tears in his eyes trying so desperately not to cry but was failing.

"Well it's like you said it was just sex" he said and ran upstairs to his room. He ripped off the clothes he was in and put on a pair of black basketball shorts and a black tank top. He walked back down stairs and left the house and started to walk. He put head phones in his ears shutting out the world around him. He started to jog but then quickly stopped as he stood there and cried. He put his head down as he walked slowly as tears streamed down his face. He felt so stupid and naive about he felt. How could he even think for one second that maybe they could be something more.

Rodrick went into his room and slammed the door as he breathed heavily. He banged his fist against the door he pressed his head against the door and started to break down into tears. He regretted what he had just done. He knew it was wrong but he didn't care he loved his brother but he just made the biggest mistake. He never wanted to hurt Greg he wanted to talk to him after he said it but Greg just ran out. He got a change of clothes and then got into the shower. He thought of his brother Greg and how he just hurt him. He made to make things right but would his brother even trust him. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself and put on the clothes. He wanted to go looking for Greg but when he went down stairs his parents were home.

"Rodrick where is your brother?" His mother asked him.

"He went on a walk" I said to her and she just nodded because that was normal for Greg. Then Greg walked through the front door and he greeted my parents and when he walked pass I said.

"Greg can I talk to you?" Rodrick asked.

"Save it" Greg said and walked passed him and went upstairs. He grabbed new fresh clothes and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped inside of it and sat on the floor and let the water fall down on him. He covered his mouth with his hand as he started to cry again. He didn't want his parents to hear him and then question why he was crying. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room. He lay down on his bed and though about his brother. He fixed himself and tried as best as he could to make it seem like he hadn't been crying. Finally once he was ready and got dressed he went back downstairs. She noticed his eyes were red and he just told her he got soap in his eyes. For the rest of the day they just sat around and did mostly nothing. At dinner it was even quieter than usual Greg didn't even once glance at Rodrick acting like he didn't even exist.

When the weekend was over still things were the same. Greg tried to avoid Rodrick as best as he could. Rodrick wanted to talk to his brother he felt horrible for what he did. He couldn't talk to him with his parents around listening to them he needed for them to be alone. The perfect opportunity came along that next weekend. His parents and their little brother would be gone for the weekend to go visit there aunt. Rodrick woke up Saturday morning and went down stairs just as his parents were getting ready to leave.

"Okay remember Rodrick I left you guys some money for emergencies only! There is food in the fridge be nice to your brother!" she nagged at him.

"Yeah yeah where is he anyway?" he asked.

"He spent the night at Rowley's and should be home later today. Remember Rodrick no breaking the rules and don't have people over! We should be home Sunday morning" She said to him.

"Yeah I know goodbye!" he said as they walked out the door. He had the house to himself in till Greg came home. He started to work out to pass the time. He took a shower and then got dressed and went back and lay on the couch. He tried to wait for his brother to get home but he ended up falling asleep.

Greg walked into his home and shut the door. He saw his parents were already gone and his brother was asleep on the couch. He walked to his room and started to get dressed he wanted to go on a walk to clear his head. As he walked down stairs he saw that his brother Rodrick was awake.

"Greg we need to talk please talk to me" Rodrick pleaded

"Yeah I get it I'm terrible and how could you love me we have been over this" Greg said and tried to walk past his brother who was blocking the front door but he stopped him.

"Greg please I'm so sorry please listen to me!" he pleaded.

"Why! So you can just tell me how much of an loser and wimp I am and how the hell could anybody ever love me because I don't really need that anymore from you"

"I'm so sorry okay I didn't mean anything I said to you last week"

"Then why did you say it!" Greg said as his eyes started to water.

"I don't know okay! Because I like you Greg that's why and I didn't want to admit but I do Greg and more than just a brother Greg I was stupid and I'm so sorry! And you know what I was stupid and I tried to hide it. But you know what I want to be with you and I don't care if you are my brother I don't care what anybody says" Rodrick said as tears streamed down his face.

"Why me it's like you said I'm a loser and a wimp just like you said" Rodrick walked over to his brother and was inches away from his face.

"No you're not and I am sorry for always telling you that. I care so much about you Greg I want to be with you!" He said Greg looked at his brother and he could tell every single word was genuine and he meant it. They stared at each other for a while but then at the same they leaned in and attacked each other's lips aggressively. Rodrick put his hands on his brother's ass and rubbed it firmly. Greg put his hand on his brother's waist and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it above his head. They separated and took each other's shirts off and went back to attacking each other's lips. Rodrick picked up his brother not separating the kiss once they walked up the stairs and walked into Greg's room. They fell onto of the bed Greg straddling his brother's lap. He kissed lower and lower in till he was above his brother's pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them off of him. He pulled his brothers underwear down and gave his nine inch cock room to move. He wrapped his hand around his brother's cock making him gasp. He took the cock into his mouth and started to slowly bob his head. Rodrick threw his head back and moaned as his brothers warm wet mouth was around his dick. Greg's tongue rolled over every inch of his brother's cock making Rodrick moan out his brother's name. Rodrick pushed Greg's head down making him take his entire dick in his mouth. Greg started to choke but quickly got used to having his brother's giant cock in his mouth. Greg loved how his brother was making him choke on the cock he loved being dominated. Rodrick knew he wouldn't last much longer with his brother's warm wet around his dick.

"Okay that's enough take off your pants." Greg stood up and pulled his pants and underwear off of him. He lay on his back and Rodrick was above him. They started to kiss each other sweet and slow this time he lined up his cock to his brothers hole. He slowly pushed it past his brother's tight hole. Pain shot through Greg as the tip of his dick penetrated his hole. He gasped out as his brother pushed the rest of his dick into his tight hole. He sat still trying to get his hole used to the huge cock on his ass. He started to slowly thrust in and out of his brother's tight hole. Greg clenched the blankets trying to get his hole used to the cock. The more his brother thrust in him the better is started to feel then all the pain was gone.

"Fuck me harder Rodrick!" Greg cried out. Rodrick immediately started to pound his brother making him pant and moan. His brother was much tighter from the first time they had sex. His brother's tight hole massaged his dick so much harder than before giving him incredible pleasure. Greg thought it couldn't get any better than it already was in till his brother jammed his prostate. Greg screamed out in pleasure he felt himself getting close to his breaking point.

"I`m gonna cum Rodrick fuck me right there hit me as hard as you can!" Greg yelled out.

"I'm gonna cum Greg!" Rodrick yelled out.

"Do it cum inside me Rodrick!" He yelled and with that he shot his load deep inside of his brother's ass. Greg moaned and shot his load onto his stomach. Rodrick pulled out of his brother and collapsed next to him as they tried to catch their breath. They rolled over and started to kiss each other again. After a while they left Greg's room and got into the shower. Something was different between them they were laughing and talking. That night they slept in the same bed they held each other close and were both happy.


	3. Chapter 3

ANNOUCMENT: This applies to this story and a couple of other of my stories. So it has been a while since I have been on here. I am getting super busy now and don't have a ton of time to come on here. BUT I am defiantly not going to stop doing these stories. It is going to start being just a little longer between updates. BUT when I work on these I don't work on just one. When I do work on these I am working on them all together. In the past I have been doing one story upload and start the next. So from now on I am going to be updating multiple stories at once. It is a lot easier for me to write and edit these all at once. So I have not abandoned these stories it's just going to be a little longer to see the next. But it will defiantly NOT take as long as the last time I updated a story.

The next week had been the best for the both of them. Both Rodrick and Greg had had finished school that week and were now on summer break. And they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They have been happier with each other. And they both couldn't resist keeping each other's hands off each other. Each time their parents would leave to do whatever not even five minutes later Rodrick would be plowed deep in his brother. Or Greg would be on his knees sucking his brother's hard cock. They were both happy together not just the sex. Something was different between them. One night Greg snuck into Rodrick's room and they just slept together that night. They both didn't have a clue what this meant or where it was going but they didn't care they were just happy to be with each other.

It was a Saturday and their parents and Manny had left to go the store to get food for their family dinner there mom made them start having. Greg walked into the room where Rodrick was playing video games. He walked over to his brother and straddled himself on his lap. And they started to make out furiously Rodrick massaged his brothers ass as their lips continued to crash together. Greg grabbed his brother's crotch and started to rub it through the fabric.

"Jeez already?" He said between kisses. Greg immediately stopped looked at his brother.

"What do you mean already?" He asked.

"I mean you already want my dick again you can't keep your hands off of me" Greg laughed and said.

"Oh really is that so?"

"Yeah it is but I don't blame you I mean I am just irresistible"

"HA! Your hilarious I can keep my hands off of you"

"HA don't make me laugh. You always need sex that's why you can't keep your hands off of me"

"Um excuse I am not the one who is constantly bending me over the second mom and dad leave" Greg said.

"And I am not the one always sneaking in the bathroom when I shower and sucking my dick. I bet that I could go longer without having any sex than you"

"I bet you won't!" Greg protested.

"You don't want to go against me in this I know I will win"

"If you know you'll win then what's the problem?" Greg said.

"Alright then were going to see who will give up first which will obviously be you cuz you need your daily dose of Rodrick" Greg laughed and said.

"Oh yeah sure. Alright then we're going to do this"

"Okay but no sex no jacking off no orgasms no nothing!" Rodrick said trying to convince his brother to drop out.

"Alright and if you do any of those you lose"

"How do I know you want do those in private?" Rodrick said.

"Cuz unlike you I don't need to shoot my load every two seconds." Greg said making Rodrick laugh.

"Oh you're on little brother!"

"Wait what happens to the loser or I mean what happens to you when I win"

"Well when YOU lose you have to do all my chores and suck my dick whenever and wherever I want" Rodrick said as he smiled evilly.

"Alright that's nice but when I win you have to do all that and do whatever I say for three weeks"

"You're on!" Rodrick said and they went on and did their own thing. For the rest of the week things were going okay. They both hadn't given up yet and had no urges.

Friday night as Rodrick lay in bed he couldn't help but think of how horny he was. He was surprised that his brother was lasting this long. He knew if they kept going this way it would be forever. He made a plan and he knew in order to break his little brother he had to get a little dirty. Greg woke up the next morning and sat up in his bed. He had a boner in his underwear. He didn't know how much longer he would able to do this. His balls were screaming for a release but he couldn't let his brother win and be right. He stood up and put on a pair of basketball shorts. When he opened the door of his room his mouth dropped open. His brothers room was across from his and his erection became harder from what he saw. His brother long while ago had bought a pull up far you could hang from the top of the door frame. When Greg opened the door he saw Rodrick doing pull ups without a shirt. Greg couldn't help but notice how amazing his brothers back looked. Roderick jumped back down to the ground and turned towards his brother.

"Oh hey Greg I was just you know working out." Rodrick said. But Greg didn't hear a word of it. He was staring at his brothers amazing body. Rodrick had been working out more and it showed. He started to have abs and an amazing V-line that lead to his dick was making Greg so horny.

"Greg" Rodrick said. Greg finally snapped out of it and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and made it super cold. He went in there and sat down and thought. He knew if his brother kept that up he was sure that he wouldn't last much longer. When he finally got rid of his boner and was calm. He left the shower and got dressed and headed down stairs. His parent we're making breakfast but Roderick was gone. He looked outside and it was pouring rain.

"Where's Rodrick?" Greg asked.

"He went to the store to get some things for breakfast." His mom said. And as if on cue he walked in with a bag of things. Only thing that was different is that he was soaking wet.

"Oh Rodrick got take off those wet clothes and get in the shower before you get a cold!" She said. He put down the things and walked past his brother Greg. Greg thought he was okay his brother wouldn't tease him but he was so wrong.

"Can someone help me I can't get my shirt off?" He whined as walked back in the room.

"Greg help your brother" his mom said from the kitchen. Greg's heart started racing he faces Rodrick who was smiling evilly. He grabbed the bottom of his brother shirt and slowly pulled it up. It took so much will power not to just pull down his brother's pants and have at him. As he slowly pulled it up his breathing became faster. Rodrick had purposely pulled his pants lower so you could see more of that orgasmic V-line. He finally he pulled the shirt above his head and off of him.

"Thanks Greg" he said as he smiled and walked back upstairs. For the rest of the miserable day Rodrick teased his brother so much. Greg wanted nothing more to just give up but he knew Roderick would never let him forget it. As Greg lay in bed that night he thought of what to do. His brother was teasing him so bad he didn't know what to do. Then Greg started thinking about some things. Greg was the bottom in their relationship. Roderick loves dominate him it's not the other way around. He knew he would be able to take these things for his advantage. As he lay in bed he smiled thinking of the things he was going to do. Rodrick lay in bed feeling pretty good with him. Thinking his brother would soon break but didn't know of the things his brothers would do the next day.

The next day Greg woke up feeling excited to tease his brother so much the way he did him. He went downstairs to his parents making breakfast. Once it was all done they sat down at the table. As they ate Rodrick walked into the room wearing thing but a pair of pajama pants. Greg had to admit his brother looked hot but he shook it off and got ready for his turn of teasing. Rodrick sat down across his brother staring at him seductively. Greg smirked and started to peel a banana. He took half of it slowly in his mouth making full eye contact with his brother. Rodrick had to admit he was getting a little bit turned by his Brothers action. He just shrugged it off and started coughing.

"Amateur!" He said between coughs. Greg smirked because his brother was right. That was just like a warm up compared to what Greg has planned. They continued to eat in silence in till their mother spoke up.

"Greg you need to go through your clothes and see which ones don't fit. We're going to donate all the ones that don't fit you" his mother said. Greg was just about to protest about how he really didn't want to. But then an idea popped into his head so he just nodded.

After they had breakfast Greg went upstairs to his room. He searched his room until he found the tightest pair of shorts he could find. He sucked in his stomach and finally buttoned the shorts. He left his room and walked into Rodrick's. His brother was sitting on the bed listening to music.

"Hey Rodrick!" He yelled. His brother took out his head phones and looked at his younger brother

"What?" He said.

"Well I'm going through my clothes and I Am not sure about these shorts can you tell me if there to tight?" Greg said then turned around his back against his brother. Rodrick wanted nothing more than to rip the shorts of his brother bend him over plow his cock deep in his little brother.

"Rodrick would do you think" Greg said quietly. Rodrick still looking at his brother was about to quit until he heard.

"Greg" there mother called out. And he finally snapped out of the deep thoughts of the things he so badly wanted to do to his brother. Before Greg left his room he turned back towards Rodrick he winked at him and went back to his room.

He continued to go through his clothing and smiling feeling good with himself. Rodrick sat in his room and couldn't get the image of his brother out of his head. His dick was throbbing so hard in his pants he wanted to end it. But he couldn't let his brother beat him but he wanted to so badly. Once Greg was finished he went downstairs and sat down next to his brother. They were all sitting down watching a movie.

"Where's the remote I can't hear it?" Greg looked over and sat the remote on a small table next to the couch. Greg got on his knees and stretched out to grab the remote. Rodrick get instantly hard seeing his brothers amazing ass laid on top of him. Rodrick placed a hand on his brother's ass and started to rub it firmly with his hand. Greg's plan had backfired on him because he was starting to get so badly turned on. He knew he had to stop so he grabbed the remote and sat back down. They both desperately wanted to just attack each other. After the movie was over they all sat down and started to eat. Both boys just kept their heads down and didn't do anything to each other still trying to calm down from the even on the couch.

After Lunch Greg decided to go for a walk so he went upstairs. He went upstairs and into his room leaving the door slightly open. Rodrick walked upstairs and was about to walk into his room. He looked over and saw his brother's door was slightly open. He looked inside and saw his brother was changing. Rodrick had to admit his brothers back looked pretty nice. All of a sudden his brother bent over and took off his underwear and shorts. Rodrick's dick grew painfully hard again seeing his brothers nice ass. He walked over to his dresser and what he pulled out made Roderick's mouth drop open. He pulled out a black jock strap and put it on. It made his ass look bigger than it already did. Rodrick wanted his brother so bad and if had been just them he probably would have walked in there and took his brother right there. He walked into the bathroom and took a cold shower.

But Rodrick didn't know that Greg knew that his brother was there watching him. Greg left the door open for a reason he knew his brother would look inside. The jock strap wasn't his he actually stole it from the locker room. It was actually Bryce's. One day he left his locker open and wasn't there so Greg took it. It turned Greg on so bad knowing that Bryce Anderson used to wear this.

For the rest of the day Rodrick tried his best to avoid Greg at all cost but was completely failing. Greg knew he was driving brother crazy and he knew he was getting close to giving up. So each time he saw him he did a little something at one point Greg 'accidentally" touched Roderick's dick. That night as they all sat down together to watch another movie. Greg sat by Roderick again. Greg thought of something so he pulled out his phone and went to his note pad. He typed out a message and then showed his brother. Roderick looked at the message and wanted to scream.

'Hey I just wanted to let you know that I am not wearing any underwear so if you wanted a quick access to my tight hole then you got it ;)' he sat there for a minute then went to his room. He took off his pants and shirt and jumped into his head. He was almost ripping a pillow not wanting to jack off. He couldn't let his brother win but half of him didn't care anymore his dick was starting to take over his thoughts. For a while Greg sat and continued to watch the movie. Then they finally all went to bed. Greg lay in his bed and couldn't help but laugh a little. He knew he was driving his brother insane. Greg smiled even harder because he knew once the next day came Rodrick would be in his one living hell. The house would be empty except for Rodrick and Greg. Greg was limited on the ways he could tease his brother when their parents were home. But know that they would be gone as he started to fall asleep he thought of plans to end their bet between each other.


	4. Announcement

JUST AN ANNOUNCMENT: I just needed to put this on here to let you guys know. I am still defiantly writing this story I am currently editing the next chapter for this story. I have been away for a while dealing with life and my computer decided to stop working and all my stories were deleted. I am so sorry please bear with me it will not be much longer. I am very excited about this story and I promise in the future it will not take this long for updates I have just been dealing with stuff. Thanks for the views and comments this story has gotten so far. Keep reviewing your ideas and I will take into consideration your ideas. Please bear with me it will not be much longer I promise!

Alostkid


	5. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: I was dealing with a lot of stuff for a while but now I am back I am going to start updating this regularly from now on. LEAVE A REVIEW with what you think and some ideas you might want to see I LOOK AT REVIEWS AND I DO READ THEM. Thank you for the reviews so far keep it up the next chapter should be up soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter update. **_

The next morning Roderick woke up and sat in his bed staring at the celling. He just wanted to lock himself in his room all day and not let his brother in. His balls were screaming to be emptied in his brother's ass. But he knew he had to eventually leave his room. He left his room and then saw his brother was still sleeping. He went to the kitchen and plugged his headphones into his phone and started to play music. As he wiped down the table in the kitchen things were going okay in till his brother walked into the room

He was wearing nothing but a pair of extremely tight black boxer briefs. His brother was looking inside of the fridge his back to Rodrick. Rodrick was so painfully hard his brother's ass looked so big. Rodrick couldn't take this he was dying. He couldn't believe the amount of control his younger brother had on him. He tried to go on with doing his chores avoiding all looks and contact with his brother. After he had finished doing all of his chores he sat on the couch and started to play with his phone. It was going okay in till he noticed his brother. He was cleaning the small table in front of him. He was on his knees cleaning the table with his ass sticking in the air.

Rodrick couldn't help but notice even though his brother was on his knees he could see his brother's balls in the tight briefs. The briefs were so tight and so far stuck up his brother ass. He could almost see the circular lining of his brother hole. He jumped up from the couch and ran to his room and sat on his bed and tried to take the image out of his head. Greg smiled as he watched his brother run out of the room. He knew he practically already won and he stood up and walked up the stairs going to end it. He walked in his brother and yelled.

"Hey what are you doing Roderick?" Roderick look up from his phone and grew hard again seeing his brother.

"Nothing now get out" Roderick forced himself to say. Greg smiled and walked over to the front of his bed.

"Come on Rodrick I thought me and you could hang out and stuff" Greg said as he started to rub his own body.

"N-no!" Rodrick choked up. Greg got on his hands and knees on his brothers bed and slowly started to crawl to him making full eye contact.

"Come on Rodrick please let's have some fun. You know you want to it's not good to keep all that in" Greg said rubbing his brothers thighs speaking softly. Rodrick let out a low moan loving the feeling his brother's hand were already brining him.

"Greg stop" Rodrick moaned

"Do you really want me to stop?" Greg moaned. Greg placed his hand on his brother's extremely hard dick making Rodrick gasp and moan by his brother's touch.

"Greg please I can't do this" Rodrick moaned.

"Can't do what Rodrick?" Greg moaned. Rodrick couldn't take it anymore he hated the thought of his brother winning but his dick was taking over his thoughts and feelings.

"FUCK THIS I GIVE UP!" Rodrick yelled.

"Finally!" Greg said. And they attacked each other's lips. Rodrick on top of Greg there extremely hard dicks grinding against each other making them moan.

"I missed you so much Rodrick" Greg moaned between there extremely wet rough kisses. Rodrick put his hand up Greg's shirt and rubbed his fingers over his brother's sensitive nipple. Greg gasped as brother tweaked his nipple. They both sat up and quickly peeled their shirts off of each other and then lay back down. This time Greg on top grinding his brother's dick as they continued to kiss each other violently. Greg started to slow down the kiss then went to Roderick's neck. He went lower until he got to his brothers nipples. He ran his tongue of one of them making Rodrick moan. Greg getting even more turned on by his brothers moans ran his tongue harder over the sensitive and extremely hard nipple. Rodrick pushed Greg head down harder making him play with his nipple harder. He couldn't stop moaning and squirming from the pleasure that was too great. Greg ever so slightly used his teeth to play with his brother's nipple as he ran his tongue over it. This made Rodrick yell out he thought he was going blow his load in his pants right there. Finally Greg left his brothers nipples and started to kiss brothers stomach getting lower and lower in till he was right above his pants.

He quickly pulled off his brother's black belt throwing it in the corner of the room by the door. He unbuttoned his brother's pants quickly pulling them down. His brother's dick popped out the dick Greg had missed so much. He finally pulled his pants and underwear completely throwing them too in the corner. Greg immediately took his brothers throbbing erection into his mouth and took it fast In and out of his mouth. Rodrick eyes went big and he sat up moaning uncontrollably.

"Holy fuck Greg this feels good!" He yelled. Greg extremely horny and getting more turned on by the way he was making his brother feel went faster. Rodrick laid back down kept squirming and letting out loud uncontrollable moans. Greg could only go faster as he heard the sweet moans come from his brother. Rodrick placed his hand on top his brother's head and started to speed up his brother's process. For Rodrick he was in complete shock. He had his dick sucked plenty of times but this time the pleasure was so much greater. His brothers warm wet mouth around his dick was making him feel so good. Rodrick started to thrust his hips upward fucking his brother's mouth. All of a sudden he felt the familiar feeling building in his balls but this time it was different.

"Oh god Greg I'm gonna cum!" Rodrick moaned.

"Cum for me Rodrick make choke on your cum!"

"Oh holy shit my balls." Rodrick yelled. Days' worth of cum backed up cum in his balls was now getting ready to be set free.

"Cum for Rodrick cum on your little brothers face!" Greg yelled. Rodrick pulled Greg's head back down taking his entire dick back in his mouth and yelled.

"Oh fuck here it comes HOLY SHIT I'm cumming!" He yelled then shot his load deep in his brother. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before in his life. For Rodrick it felt like his dick just exploded in his brother's mouth. Greg started to swallow his brother's hot seed but then it was so much. He took his brothers dick out of his mouth and stroked it and even the he still had cum shooting out of his brother's dick. So much so that it good a good amount shot on Greg's face. Rodrick couldn't deny how horny that was making him again. Cumming all over Greg's face making it drip down to Rodricks cock.

Finally when he came down from his orgasm and caught his breath he threw Greg on his stomach. He quickly pulled of his brother's underwear and through with the rest of the clothes. He grabbed his brother's ass cheeks and spread them apart and admired Greg's tight hole. Without warning he bent down and shoved his tongue in his little brother. Greg let out a slight moan as he felt his brother's tongue invade his asshole. He started to squirm away from his brother's tongue. From just his brothers tongue it was giving him so much pleasure it was overwhelming. Rodrick held his brother down knowing what he was doing to him and started to drive his tongue deeper and harder. Greg let out a loud moan and placed his hand on top of Rodricks head forcing him to go harder and deeper. He continued to tease his little brother with the touch of his tongue to his brother's eager asshole. Then Rodrick stopped and just as Greg started to protest Rodrick rammed his middle finger all the way into his tight hole. He rammed it in and out of him as fast as he could causing Greg to scream out in pleasure.

"Ah fuck Rodrick it feels so good!" Greg screamed.

"You like this Greg you like my finger inside of you"

"Oh yes Rodrick I love it! Please fuck Rodrick I need you inside of me please!" Greg pleaded and Rodrick inserted a second finger and started to go just as fast. This made Greg scream more. Even though it was just his brothers fingers that were inside of him it felt so good. Each time he rammed his finger inside of him Rodrick managed Stab Greg's prostate with his two fingers. Greg grabbed onto a blanket under him and was clenching on to it. Greg was so confused he and Rodrick have had sex before. Greg has used a dildo before but right now with just Rodricks finger inside of him and so quickly thrusting in and out of him it felt better than all the previous times.

"Please fuck me Rodrick I need you inside of me!" Greg pleaded.

"I don't really believe that you need my dick" Rodrick said with an evil smile on his face.

"I do I need you so bad I've been feeling so empty all these days without you!" Greg moaned and Rodrick continued to finger fuck him.

"Nope still don't believe you"

"Quit with the bullshit and just fuck the shit out of me I am fucking dying here!" Greg yelled. Rodrick was so surprised but seeing how forceful and how bad he wanted his cock made him so incredibly turned on. He grabbed Greg's hips and pulled him up on his knees. He lined up the tip of his cock to his brothers tight hole. Greg was about to yell at his brother for teasing him but then Rodrick rammed all of his cock deep in his little brother. Greg threw his head upward and let out a loud scream he wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or in pain. There was small amount of pain but there was also so much pleasure and it seemed to be winning. Rodrick started to slowly thrust in and out of his brother moaning so loud at the way his brother's warm inner walls were clenching around his dick. As his brother started to thrust more pleasure started to come with some pain but it seemed that the pleasure was greater and sort of in a way liked the pain.

"Fuck me hard Rodrick fuck me as hard as you can!" Greg pleaded. Rodrick couldn't hold back anymore and now that his brother gave him the green light he let it all out. He started to thrust as fast he could into his little brother letting the animal out. For Greg as his brother continued to pound his tight hole the pain started to increase but so did the pleasure so the pain started to feel so good.

"Fuck you have such a tight ass!" Rodrick moaned and slapped his brother's ass as he continued to pound him.

"You like this Rodrick? You like being inside your little brother's tight ass! Oh god Rodrick please spank me again" Greg yelled. Rodrick getting even hornier then he already was by the way was making his brother feel. He slapped his brother's ass harder than he had before leaving the imprint of his hand in his brother's ass. The sound of him banging his brother's ass made him only go faster. All the pain was gone for Greg now and it was just knee buckling pleasure. Rodrick grabbed Greg's hair and Greg tilted his head back as he started to move his hips backwards. He moved his hips backwards making his brothers cock go deeper and harder inside of him.

Rodrick pulled out of his brother and sat his back against his head bored. Greg crawled over and straddled himself on his brother's lap. He brought his ass down his brother dick easily slid into his tight hole. Rodricks dick slid into Greg fast and quick sending chills through his body and making him gasp. He moved his hips up and down faster making them both moan.

They both moved over to the middle of the bed and Rodrick lay on his back. He was practically jumping up and down on Rodricks cock. Rodrick grabbed onto Greg's hips and held them still. He started to thrust his dick in and out of his brother as fast as he could making Greg scream.

"Oh fuck yes Rodrick don't stop fucking this feels so good."

"Fuck Greg you're a dirty slut!" Rodrick moaned.

"I'm your dirty slut fuck me Rodrick me like the dirty slut you know I am!" Greg was completely surprised at himself. How good his brother was making him feel and how nasty he was talking. But he didn't care this felt to amazing. Rodrick continued to thrust himself In and out of his brother. Then finally Rodrick hit a place inside of Greg making him yell so loud.

"Fuck you like this don't you. You like how your older brother makes you feel. You can't get enough of my dick in your little tight ass!" Rodrick moaned.

"Holy fuck Rodrick you're gonna make me cum!"

"Cum for me Greg cum all over my body." Greg grabbed his extremely painfully hard dick and stroked it as fast as he could. He let a loud scream and shot his load all over his brother. Seeing Greg moan and cum all over his chest Rodrick rammed himself back into Greg one last time and shot his load deep inside of him. They started to make out as there loads emptied in and on each other. They finally came down from there most intense organs they both had ever experienced. Greg lay on top of Rodrick and they both fell asleep.

They woke up around four it would be an hour before their parents would get home. They took a shower and cleaned each other's bodies. After that they quickly did the chores they were supposed to be doing all day. When their parents came home they made dinner. They all say down at the table except for Greg. He wanted to stand up but his parents made him sit at the table like the rest of them. Greg slowly sat down in his chair wincing in pain. Rodrick knew exactly why he didn't want to sit he couldn't help but smirk. Greg loved the sex he and Rodrick had earlier it was the best thing he has ever felt but he was extremely sore. They started to eat in silence in till there was a knock on the door. Their mother got up and walked over to the door. She walked back into the room but also with their next door neighbor.

"Mrs. Robinson what can we do for you?" There dad said standing and walked over to shake her hand.

"Oh I didn't mean to bother you at dinner time but I just wanted to make sure everything was alright here?" She asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" My mother asked puzzled.

"Well I just wanted to check because today while outside I heard a lot of screaming and yelling while I was out in my garden." She said. Greg and Rodrick immediately looked up at each other.

"What?" Their mother asked so very confused.

"Yeah it was like screams of... Well either way I just wanted to know if you guys heard anything." She asked.

"Well we were gone all day it was just Rodrick and Greg did you guys here anything?" Their mom asked. Before Greg could blurt out know Rodrick beat him to it.

"Well I wasn't screaming but Greg sure was!" Rodrick said staring at Greg.

"No I wasn't Rodrick I was watching TV and actually doing chores you were in your room all day on your stupid phone." Greg snapped at Rodrick.

"No I WAS trying to play on my phone and yeah sorry screaming yelling it was all the same thing." Rodrick said making Greg red with embarrassment.

"Ignore him! No we didn't hear anything either" he said and his parents nodded thinking Rodrick was just being Rodrick. They continued to talk to their neighbor and then there parents walked outside. They ate in silence and their parents walked back inside. They continued to eat and then there parents and their little brother got ready for bed. Rodrick and Greg started to wash the dishes in silence. They waited a while after the heard the water turn on. Rodrick walked behind his brother and wrapped his hands around him.

"Jeez again!" Greg said through moans.

"Yeah again! I'm already horny again!" Rodrick pouted.

"Then you better get to know your hand my ass is sore!"

"Yeah I know I must have been too much for you" Rodrick said then smirked making Greg laugh. They continued to wash the dishes and then they Greg took a shower then Rodrick did. After everybody had went to bed Greg and Rodrick decided to lie together and just watch TV together. Rodrick looked at the clock and saw it was already after midnight and Greg was fast asleep.

"Greg wake up its after midnight!" he said as he shook his brother awake.

"Carry me to my room!" Greg groaned.

"HA! You wish!" Rodrick said.

"Exactly my wish is your command I won the bet and you lost so now carry me to my bed." Greg said feeling good with himself. Rodrick mumbled something that Greg couldn't make out, "What was that?" Greg said playfully.

"Nothing!" Rodrick mumbled. Rodrick carried Greg to his room and laid him down on his stomach.

"Tuck me in!" Greg complained wanting to abuse the power he had over his brother. He pulled the blankets to his brother's waist and said.

"Anything else sir" he said sarcastically.

"No that will be all now leave me!" Greg said with a sarcastic serious tone. Rodrick was about to leave then he got another idea. He slapped his brother ass as hard as he could.

"Better get over that soreness by tomorrow because that ass will be mine either way!" Rodrick said with a sinister tone as he left Greg's room making Greg laugh and then fall asleep.


End file.
